jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yo Ho, Food to Go!
Characters Present *Jake *Izzy *Cubby *Skully *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee *Sharky *Bones *Tick-Tock the Crocodile Plot It was snack time on Pirate Island, Jake and the crew were preparing to dine on the healthy snacks Cubby prepared for them. Meanwhile, on the Jolly Roger Captain Hook was also set to dine but wasn't please with Mr. Smee's latest dish Fish head porridge much to the surprise of his first mate Hook tosses disgusting dishes overboard unaware it land atop Tick-Tock the Crocodile who suddenly shows up next to the ship.Still hungry Hook demanded a dish more desirable for a pirate of his stature when he spots the tasty fruit snacks Jake and his mates have prepared Hook orders Mr. Smee to fetch the rowboat setting a course to Pirate Island. As Jake and his mates were about to dig into their snacks Skully inform his crew mates wash their hands before they eat,with the sea pups distracted Hook and Smee manage to plunder the young pirates healthy snacks and fleeing to Never Land with Jake and his crew in pursuit aboard Bucky. On Never Land, Captain Hook and Smee were about to dine upon the healthy snacks on Shipwreck Beach until Jake and his crew confronted the duo who flee into Never Land Jungle and again at the Mysterious River. Once Hook and Smee reach a waterfall overlooking Never Land Smee spots a tiny island in the middle of the Never Sea which look like the perfect place the captain can enjoy the snack when Jake and his crew soon arrive they pleaded with Hook to return the snacks but he still refused backing into Smee and the stolen snacks who tumbles over the falls dragging Hook down with him later sending the duo skyward landing on the tiny isle. Jake and his crew later give chase using a hollow log as a canoe. Finally believing that he has evaded Jake and his crew Captain Hook orders Mr. Smee to roll out the banquet until both pirates stop in their tracks when they hear the ominous ticking tune come ever closer to the tiny island Hook pointy mustache begin twitching in rhythm as the crocodile's eyes begin popping up to the tune, sending Hook into a panic Hook and Smee quickly climb up a palm tree with the crocodile nearby who threatens to eat them both. Jake and his crew soon arrive at the island aboard Bucky, Jake offered to rescue Hook and Smee, but Hook refuses the young pirates help. Izzy used her pixie dust safely retrieving the healthy snacks before returning to Pirate Island. The episode ends with Hook and Smee still on top of the palm tree with the crocodile still trying to devour them. The crocodile finally manages to reach the top of the tree, sending Hook and Smee fleeing into the Never Sea swimming from the ravenous reptile, who waves good-bye to the frightened Hook and Smee as they swim back to the Jolly Roger. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1